Demons and Zombies
by NightmarePegasus
Summary: Yusuke and the others just returned from the demon world only to find that it's in ruins and the human world has been over taken by zombies, teaming up with the best zombie fighters, will they be saved or will they be turned like all the others? HxKxOC
1. Returning Home

Summary: Yusuke and the others just returned from the demon world to find that it's in ruins and the human world has been over taken by zombies, teaming up with the best zombie fighters, will they be saved or will they be turned like all the others?

_**Chapter 1: Returning Home**_

"What the hell happened here?" Yusuke asked as his chocolate brown eyes ran over the ruined city, fires burned some buildings and some on the charred bodies that were lying on the ground; some bodies were half gone while others were lying on the ground. Yusuke shuddered from the sight of the blood that was splattered along the walls and the ground, there was something going on but they didn't know what.

"Something must have happened while we were in the Demon Realm…but what?" Kurama questioned, his emerald eyes gazed over the gore that splattered across the roads while a gentle breeze blew his long, crimson hair into his face and he quickly brushed it out of his face.

Hiei glanced around and shivered "Let's move, something is…weird," he muttered as he started walking towards the ruins; hand on his sword that he kept hidden from view. They were all tense, something was going on that they didn't know, they stayed on their toes then suddenly froze.

Gunshots were heard and a loud roar soon followed after it, they quickly darted over to the next street and suddenly three people ran past them "What the?" Yusuke was cut off when a chunk of concrete slammed into the ground in front of them.

"RUN YOU DAMN IDIOTS!" screamed a girl, they didn't need another chance to be told and they shot right after the people, the roaring monster chased after them, Yusuke only glanced behind for a split seconded and saw the muscled bound freak that was chasing them. It was a creature unlike he had ever seen before, the upper torso was like he had just shot up a huge amount of steroids but his lower half looked like half of a normal man's legs, in other words, it was like a huge hairless gorilla! They ran faster and faster, keeping up with the three people in front of them, the girl darted into a room with a red door "GET IN HERE NOW!" she didn't need to tell them twice, they darted in and slammed into the wall while she slammed the door shut. She took a bar and slammed it into place right before the monster slammed into the door, thankfully the door didn't budge an inch but she took a FNH Scar Battle rifle in 5.56NATO, put the barrel through the bars and unloaded several full rounds into the monster before it finally collapsed in death. She panted "Fucking Tank," she growled, her eyes whipped to the others that was in her group "You two know what to do," she said as she wiped her forhead clean of sweat.

"Right," they both answered and they quickly got to work on packing and patching up their injuries, Yusuke looked at them both and instantly recognized them.

"Keiko? Kuwabara!" they both looked at him, Keiko's hair was cropped even shorter than before and she wore a pair of dirty jeans that were splattered with blood with a black tank top.

Keiko suddenly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly "Oh Yusuke!" she cried as she buried her face into his chest, Kuwabara chuckled as he saw the other two that were leaning against the wall from exhaustion.

"Finally finish that fight in the Demon Realm, I see," he chuckled as he finished packing up the needed things in the room, Kurama and Hiei watched as he loaded up on ammo for the gun he carried. While they waited for him to finish, they all got a better look at the leader of the group and two of them thought she wasn't bad looking. Her black hair was cropped short but it was long enough to have tied back into a tight ponytail, she wore black stocking that ended up near her calves and boots that ended right under her knees, she had on very short cargo pants and a black shirt with a gamer logo on the front of it but it was very faded from being worn a long time. When Hiei got up, he noticed that she had a hidden tattoo on her shoulder, barely noticeable because of her sleeve; she tugged on her fingerless gloves so they would be more comfortable on her hands.

"So guys, what the fuck happened here?" asked Yusuke as he peered at the new girl, who hadn't spoken since they had gotten into the room, while she placed a pipe bomb onto her belt.

She looked at the new comers to the group "Dumbasses in the labs thought they could create a stronger breed of humans through a shit load of experiments, the infected sons of bitches ended up breaking free and infecting the whole damn city," she grumbled while dumping some ammo into the small bag she had strapped to her waist. "Fucking idiots," her violet eyes flashed with pure anger as she examined some of the guns that were left behind from another group that had passed through, she reloaded the pistols and placed them into the small of her back. Before anyone could speak, she glared at them "Listen, and listen good, I am not babysitting you all, you three can tag along but I'm not helping your asses if you get picked off by a damn Tank or a fucking Witch," she snarled, she turned away and snatched up another AK74u 5.56NATO then checked to see if she had the right ammo in her bag.

Kuwabara was given weird looks but he gave a small shrug, meaning to explain later, then started to hand them some of the few guns that wasn't already taken "I'll explain everything further, but right now, I hope you can shoot these," he said softly, he turned and started getting kits for them to carry.

Keiko walked up to her "Gale, where to next?" Gale, the sailor mouth girl's name now revealed, looked at a map she was carrying and started to trace her black painted nail over a route that was the quickest to the next place.

"Time to head towards the mall, which is here," she stated, Kurama looked over her shoulder to see what she was talking about. "From the writing on the walls, there SHOULD be another safe room where we can stay for the night and get more guns," she brushed her hand over her face to get strands of hair out of her eyes.

He reached out, touching the map "What about if we go through here to get to the mall?" he questioned softly as he traced another route, she glared at him then quickly snapped the map shut. He raised his hands up in defense "Only trying to help," he said, she shoved the map into his hands.

"Learn fast, boy, and hold on to the map for now," she hissed, Gale walked over to the door and shot some smaller infected in the backs and heads the proceeded to open the door.

Kuwabara quickly touched her shoulder and she faced him with a glare "These three need to know how to use their guns," he stated, since the only one who actually knew how to shoot was Yusuke but that was his spirit energy. Gale sighed in annoyance and muttered something to him, he nodded a couple of times then let her turn to open the door again "Okay you three, she taught me how to shoot now it's time for me to show you guys how to shoot the guns you have," he stated, she didn't make a move to open the door but leaned up against it. "Now, Kurama, you have two CZ75, it's a semi-automatic pistol and it has twelve rounds in each magazine, which in total you have 24 rounds and you have. The main and most important thing you have to do is aim for the head, not anywhere else, got it?" Kurama checked his bag to make sure he had what Kuwabara said then nodded as he continued "Yusuke, you have a Benelli M2 Tactical 12 Gage shotgun, you can put four shells underneath the barrel plus one in the chamber, put the dot on the end of the barrel where ever you want and shoot, make sure you reload after that." Yusuke looked his gun over then shouldered his gun "Now for the little guy," Hiei gave Kuwabara a death glare from the comment but didn't say a word to him and Kuwabara handed him a smaller gun from the rest "this is a Skorpion, it's a nine millimeter submachine gun," Hiei took it from him and shrugged slightly since he wouldn't use it anyway.

"You guys done yet? We're wasting daylight," Gale grumbled some, Keiko picked up a Molotov and attached it to her belt before Gale opened the door to continue on to the mall.


	2. Zombies, Zombies and more Zombies

_**Chapter 2: Zombies and more Zombies**_

-Gale's POV-

I was in the front of the group and periodically I would venture further ahead of the group so I could make sure we wouldn't run into a Special Infected "Now, there are two different types of zombies that we are dealing with, you got your Special Infected and then you have the normal infected. The normal infected are the ones that are the ones we run into more than the Special Infected and they're easier to kill with a gun or type of bomb," I heard Kuwabara explain to the three new guys.

"You already saw the Tank, he's the strongest of the group and the toughest kills," Keiko stated, I tried to ignore their conversation so I could keep an ear out for the cries of the said zombies. I sighed softly, this was going to be a pain in the ass to get them all to the safe house, we would be very lucky if no one got killed on the way there "Gale, what were the other ones?" she questioned, I looked towards the roofs for a Smoker then glanced back at them.

"Tank, Witch, Hunter, Smoker, Boomer, Jockey, Spitter, and the Charger," I replied then quickly glanced around to make sure there were no other zombies like them around in our area to hear how fucking loud we were. I really didn't want to run into any of them but it was kind of impossible not to, I paused slightly then motioned them to quiet down and stay there; I snuck up to a corner and peered around to only find out there was a huge horde of zombies in the street. "Shit," I muttered softly, I quietly walked over to the group "Okay, now Keiko, trade with me for the Molotov," I said, she handed me the Molotov and I gave her the Pipe Bomb I had. "Follow me but stay quiet and don't hit the car up there okay?" they all nodded and followed after me as we headed back up to the corner. I lit the rag and shot out around the corner "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I yelled then chucked it at the horde; the normal Infected ran into the flames and caught on fire. The group walked around and watched as the flames ate up the zombies easily.

Yusuke whistled softly, I watched the wall of flames as it started to die out and I sighed softly then started to walk towards our destination "Hey, what was that?" Kurama asked, I stopped then looked around to hear what he what he heard.

The dead give way was…the coughing "Shit, Smoker!" I looked towards the rooftops, just in time for the long tongue to shoot out and snatch Kuwabara then started pulling him to the roof. "Aim for the tongue!" I yelled and started shooting at its tongue; everyone took aim and started shooting at the tongue. The tongue snapped in half and he hit the ground a little hard but not enough to hurt him really badly, I quickly directed my gun up but didn't get a shot in when I saw Hiei up there right by it and sliced it in half "What the…how'd he…" I gasped, I was stunned enough to lower my gun down some. Keiko screamed when he suddenly collapsed and fell off the building, I dropped my gun instantly then ran as fast as I could to where he would land. I held out my arms and caught him, but he fell fast enough and hard enough to knock me off my feet. Yet the way I caught him, he didn't get hurt hardly "God, for someone so short, you are fucking heavy," I growled as I got up and held him in my arms, he was out cold from the fall.

I somehow managed to move him to my back and walked back to the group "I-is he okay?" asked Keiko, she was shaking slightly from fear.

"He's fine; I don't know what made him tumble like that though," I replied, I heard him groan softly "Let's get moving, you, Kurama, pick up my gun and use it," I moved to the middle of the group, Kurama moved to be by my side as we walked.

We walked down the street, the others shot down zombies that tried to attack us but we didn't run into any Special Infected "Where are they?" asked Yusuke softly, I glanced around and kept my ears open to listen for any of the sounds they made.

I felt Hiei stir slightly and I glanced at him over my shoulder "You okay?" I asked, his blood red eyes bore deeply into mine "Well?" his eyes moved away from mine and nodded slightly, I caught the small blush and smirked to myself. "Feel strong enough to move on your own?" he didn't answer but his eyes never left the ground and I took that as a yes "Just rest, if we need you awake then you'll know," he nodded slightly then closed his eyes to rest. Kurama glanced at me but didn't say a word, his emerald eyes had jealousy hiding in them but I ignored it as we carried on to the new safe room.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, I wanted to get onto the next chapter. The next one will be longer!


	3. Shh

_**Chapter 3: Shh…**_

So far, the trek to the mall was quite easy but I never voiced it out because if I did then we would either run into another Tank or some other Special Infected but about half way there, Hiei woke up and I let him get down and continue on with his gun. Kurama returned my gun to me and I checked to see if everything was in order with it, I took the lead again so I could kill some infected "Hey, what made you tip over like that earlier?" whispered Yusuke to Hiei, I didn't hear his response.

I looked around when I heard something, I held up my hand and they went quiet, the sound was very familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. It hit me, the sound was very eerie but very frightening "Witch, kill your lights!" I whispered softly, everyone quickly turned off their lights on their weapons. I slowly started walking, looking around every corner to make sure she was not in our way "Whatever you do… you do NOT shoot her," I glanced back at them all and they nodded, I motioned for Yusuke to come to me. "Take this and let me have the shotgun," we quickly traded weapons and I started back looking for the crying Witch, the crying got louder and louder as we came closer to where she was at. I made them stop, there she was, and she was in our path. I took in a shaky breath and slowly started walking towards her, I heard a frightened gasp from Keiko and a soft shush from Yusuke. I walked up softly behind her and I heard her gasp, she turned to look at me, her eyes glowing a blood red color as she started growling in anger while getting up. I took aim at her head, I was shaking and my palms started sweating "Please, don't be my sister," I prayed softly, she was about half way standing up when I finally shot her in the head three times. The Witch screamed loudly in pain then fell to the ground, quiet; I shuddered and wiped the blood off my face. I lowered the shotgun and knelt down by her body, I reached over and closed her eyes then I bite my thumb, painting the symbol of the cross on her forhead, got up and walked back to the group, I traded guns with Yusuke again then walked off.

I bit back tears and forced myself to remember the task at hand "Gale, wait up!" I paused and let the group catch up with me "A-are you okay?" asked Keiko, I felt her place a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied softly, I shrugged her hand off and continued on towards the mall "Lets keep going, I don't want to be caught out here after dark," I stated and quickly walked off before anyone could ask any questions.

-Kurama's POV-

From the way Gale acted after she killed the Witch, something must have happened back in her past that really affected her to the point where she sees any Witch that she'll do her small ritual for them every time she kills one. I could see the pain in her eyes, I wanted to tell her that she could talk to me but I was afraid that she would throw me out of the group or ignore my advances to make her mine. I knew Hiei had the same idea but I doubted that he would try to get her attention "Kurama…Kurama," I snapped my attention to Kuwabara "You guys feel it?" I blinked in confusion "You know the pressure?" he finished.

"I feel like something is pushing my power down, I haven't been able to make some plants attack some of the zombies," I replied softly, I didn't know whether or not Gale knew if we were demons or not. I knew she heard Kuwabara talk about the Demon Realm earlier in the day but I think she wasn't paying any attention to that "I feel so weak without them," I stated, I glanced at Gale while she kept on the lookout while we rested.

"I know, that's why Hiei passed out, I can't use my Spirit Sword at all," he replied, I looked at Hiei.

Hiei panted softly, he was still exhausted from when he used his speed to kill the Smoker "Hiei, are you okay?" I asked, he nodded slightly but he closed his eyes as if he was taking a nap.

"All right guys, time to move," Gale commanded, I got up and helped Hiei up "Come on, we're just about there," she said, Hiei was a bit shaky but he remained standing then she started walking off and we all quickly followed.

I stayed near Hiei, just in case he needed me "Do you need anything?" I asked, scared that if he passed out that she would leave him for the zombies, he shook his head slightly and I could tell he really needed a good long rest "I'm gonna ask her a question," I started to speed up but Hiei grabbed my arm.

"Don't, just keep an eye out for me," he panted softly, I sighed and nodded then shot a zombie's head off before it had a chance to attack us. Gale suddenly stopped and the rest of us stopped too, she looked up and around to make sure that there was no Smoker on the roofs but I heard a loud scream.

"Hunter," she stated, it sounded as if it were near and I quickly looked around when it screamed again "Come on out, you hooded bastard," she snarled, I heard it growl as if it heard her and I looked to the back and saw the hooded figure crawling on the ground towards us.

I aimed and shot at it but I missed it entirely, it jumped to the wall "Look out!" I yelled, it jumped over me and tackled Keiko down, its bloodied claws tore at her chest but Gale didn't give it a chance to maim her and shot it directly in the head.

I gagged slightly when a chunk of brain matter hit my chest and I quickly brushed it off "You'll get used to it, kiddo," she laughed; I blushed slightly but looked away from her to hide it. She helped Keiko up then handed her a jacket to cover the front of her ripped shirt, Yusuke checked her over and he stayed nearby her so he could protect her next time from any zombie.

"Yusuke, I'm fine, I just wasn't fast enough with my machete," she stated, Gale started walking again before they could started their traditional arguing that they always did.

-Gale's POV-

They already met the Tank, Witch, Smoker and the Hunter, they had a few more left before they knew them all "God, I fucking hate babysitting," I groaned inwardly, we had two wounded and Kurama looked as if he was gonna puke any minute from that brain matter that hit him. Even though it was funny for a moment, damn his face was priceless when he saw Hunter brain on him "We're almost there, the mall is nearby, we can sleep there for tonight," I stated, I saw their faces light up some and I smiled slightly. I looked around and ducked when a Jockey made a lunge for me "Jockey!" I yelped in surprise, Kuwabara batted it away and into a car. The car's alarm suddenly let out a loud wail "SHIT! RUN FOR IT!" I took off running, the group followed after me in a hurry.

We shot zombies anywhere we could and making damn sure that they couldn't follow us "Gale! A Boomer and a Tank are on our tail!" Keiko yelled, I cursed my horrible luck as we ran even faster to get to the mall.

"Mall!" Yusuke yelled, I looked ahead and saw that it was true and all we needed to do was slam the doors shut and shoot the horde.

I glanced back and saw that Hiei was about to dangerously fall behind "Kurama! Gun!" I tossed him my gun, which he caught; I fell behind slightly and grabbed Hiei then half dragged half pulled him after us. I could hear the Tank roaring loudly after us and I pulled him faster, urging him to try to run faster "Come on, Hiei!" I panted; I saw the others shove the door open to the mall and noticed that the door was red "Hiei, it's a safe room! Please!" I urged him.

"J-just let go, I'm too exhausted," I glanced back and saw that the Tank was only a few hundred yards away.

"I won't leave you behind!" I jerked him up by my side and threw him towards the others, Yusuke and Kurama caught him instantly. I was the only one outside of the safe room "GET READY!" I yelled; Kuwabara got ready to slam the safe door shut when I jumped in and with one last burst of energy, I threw myself into the safe room with the Tank making a grab for my legs but the door was slammed shut in its wake.

I landed beside of Hiei, panting hard "W-why didn't you leave me behind?" he asked, I looked over at him and gave him a tired glare.

"I don't leave people behind, short stack," I replied, he gave me an equally tired glare back and then laid his head back to fall asleep.


	4. Resting and Reloading

_**Chapter 4: Resting and Reloading**_

-Hiei's POV-

I never understood human emotions and I never really cared to even try to understand them but now I wanted too, Gale has my full attention now. I just can't seem to get her out of my head; everything about her just excites me. I watched her dress Keiko's wounds from the Hunter attack, her violet eyes showed a softness as she wrapped the wounds gently "Keiko, hold still, I'm about done," she said, I felt my eyes started to close but I forced myself to stay awake to keep watching her.

Kurama sat down beside of me "Hiei, get some rest," he said, I could feel the heat radiating off of him which was making me even sleepier.

"N-no, I won't go to sleep," I muttered softly, I rubbed my eyes to try and keep myself awake.

I jumped slightly when I felt someone plop down beside of me "Kurama, go ahead and get a bath, I'll keep an eye on short stuff here," I looked over at Gale then my eyes followed Kurama as he got up and walked off "Hiei, you need to sleep," she said, she pulled me over and I found my head in her lap. My eyes widened slightly and I tried to get up but she forced me to keep my head there "I'm not letting you get up until you get some sleep," she growled, I felt my face heat up even more.

She started to rub my back slowly and my eyes started getting heavy "T…thanks," I muttered softly, I felt her warm breath tickle over my cheek but I didn't hear what she said "What..?" I didn't get another word out before I fell into a deep sleep.

-Yusuke's POV-

I chuckled softly from seeing Hiei's face go red from Gale's touch; Keiko was leaning up against me asleep and I gently kissed her head gently "I'm glad you're okay, Keiko," I said softly as I nuzzled her up closer to me. I turned my head to find that Kuwabara plopped down right beside of us "I'm surprised that Hiei is sleeping on her, are you?" I asked him, his eyes looked over at the couple that was curled up near a pillar.

"Yeah I am, I didn't think that the pipsqueak could even like a girl," he chuckled softly, I snickered as well.

I glanced up when I saw Kurama walk out of the bathroom area "Also, I think that Kurama likes her as well," I stated as I watched him plop down on the other side of her.

Kuwabara nudged me "Look a family!" he snickered, I covered my mouth to hold back my laughter then quit when Gale looked over at us. "I'm gonna go find some food for us to eat tonight," he said as he got up, I nodded at him and he left. I rubbed Keiko's back again while she slept on me; I yawned really big and started to doze off for some well deserved rest.

-Gale's POV-

I watched as the others started getting some sleep while I stayed up for guard duty, I felt Hiei nuzzle his cheek into my lap and I chuckled softly as I rubbed his head gently. Kuwabara had gone and found food that was left behind in the food courts, which was good thing. I bit into another piece of jerky that he had brought me "This has to be one of the weirdest groups that I've ever been in," I muttered to myself, Kurama's head slipped from where it was and ended up on my shoulder. I didn't care, I let him sleep "Wish my sister was here," I thought sadly, I tensed up from a damn memory and I shook my head slightly only to make Kurama stir some.

I glanced at him when he muttered something, I strained my ears "Gale," I heard him mutter very softly and I blinked in surprise.

I shook my head slightly, I really didn't want these two falling for me like my last comrades and I nudged him off of me gently then moved them both to where Hiei's head was on Kurama's lap. I walked off and quietly walked around, trying to find some things for some more Molotovs and Pipe Bombs. My luck, I found empty bottles of beer lying around on the floor that some others had left; I picked them up and took them over to a bathroom that was nearby. I turned the water on and started rinsing them out, one by one, making sure I didn't scald my hands on the hot water. I took them back to the group then set them down to go find the flammable liquid to go inside the bottle, thank god that there was a pharmacy in the mall. I heard someone yawn and I looked back at the group "Hey, what are you doing up?" I asked softly when Hiei sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He stretched then looked over at me "I'm fully rested now, why aren't you asleep?" he questioned as he got up.

"I always stand guard when we rest," I replied as I started to walk to the pharmacy, he followed after me and stayed by myself when he caught up "You can go back to sleep, Hiei, I'm only getting ingredients for some Molotovs," I stated.

"Can't sleep," he stuck his hands into his pockets as he walked, I sighed softly to myself but didn't say anything else to him. "What else do you need for those…Molotovs?" he questioned; I forced the broken doors to open then looked around.

"Well, anything that's really flammable and some rags to stuff in the bottles," I pointed towards some rubbing alcohol "grab some of those bottles for me, I'll look for some rags," he nodded and grabbed a basket then started filling it up while I started searching around the store for some rags. I found some old shirts and some used rags lying on the floor, I picked them up then continued to look around for anything else that would be of use. "Got them?" I asked, holding a bundle of rags and old shirts, he nodded and we walked back towards the group so I could get to work on the Molotovs; I plopped down and he sat down beside of me, he handed me a bottle of alcohol . "Thanks," I started pouring the stuff into the bottle till it was almost full then I stuffed a rag into the opening of the bottle till it touched the alcohol in it and put a little bit on the tip of the rag.

I set it aside then continued to make several more Molotovs "That easy?" he asked, I nodded and watched as he tried to make a Molotov on his own.

I chuckled softly and got up "I'll be right back, I need to see if there's anything that I can use for a Pipe Bomb," I walked off as he continued to work on his Molotov, I made a quick stop to the bathroom and rinsed my hands clean of the alcohol. I walked around, looking into the stores to find the things I needed "Damn things, I hate making my own," I grumbled as I hopped through a store's broken window and looked around, I noticed that it was a candy store "Sweet," I looked through and found some candy in some boxes, I tore the box open then ate what was inside it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I choked on the piece of candy and coughed hard, I felt someone pat my back to help me stop coughing "Sorry, Gale," I cleared my throat and glared at Kurama.

"What, Kurama?" I hissed and he quickly held his hands up in defense so he could catch my hands in case I was going to hit him.

"Sorry, but I noticed you were missed and Hiei said you wandered off to find Pipe Bomb parts, I got worried and came looking for you," he explained, I sighed softly and popped another Sour Patch Kid in my mouth "May I help?" he asked, I shrugged and finished off the box that I had then ripped open another box that was nearby.

"Don't care, just let me get some sweets in me before we go snooping around," I said as I devoured one of my most favorite candies in the world, a big box of red Swedish Fish.

"Okay," he watched me as I ate the candy, I grabbed a different box and tossed it to him; he looked at it then back at me "Umm, Sweet Tarts?" he asked, I nodded but didn't say anything since I had several fish in my mouth.

He shrugged then opened the box and started eating the contents "So, I'm guessing you three are very new to the zombie apocalypse, aren't you?" I asked and he swallowed kind of hard to speak.

"Yeah, when did it all happen? And did it start here or somewhere else?" he questioned; I chewed on the fish already in my mouth and thought for a little bit.

I swallowed it "Well, it's hard to tell you when it happened, it just started off slow then all of a sudden the world is in shambles and zombies are running amok. I do know that the whole world is infected, the army is finding survivors and taking them somewhere that there aren't any zombies," I explained, I watched his face as he digested the information that I had gave him. "I know it's tough, but we'll get through this," I said softly, he looked up at me and nodded slightly then I started to go through some more boxes to find anymore Swedish Fish. "Damn, no more," I sighed, I got up and dusted my poor pants off "Well, let's go find us some parts," he nodded and quickly finished off his box, we hopped out of the broken window then started to walk around to find some parts.

"Um, question," he said softly, I looked back at him.

"What?"

"Are those some Pipe Bombs?" he asked, I looked to where he was pointing and fell to my knees from the sight of them.

"THANK GOD! Now, I won't have to make my own!" I about wept with joy from that thought, I got back up and gathered up all of the Pipe Bombs that were lying up under the bench. "If you tell anyone what I just did then, I will leave you to the horde when we get caught up in one," he held up his hands again, which as kind of cute…what, no! Bad thoughts! Don't think that!

"I won't, Gale," he said, I started to walk off "Um, Gale?" I turned back to him but ended up meeting his lips with mine and I ended up dropping all of the Pipe Bombs.

I quickly pulled away, blushing like hell "W-why…" I was lost for words; his face was beet red from embarrassment or shyness.

I felt myself shaking slightly from it; I gulped softly and started to back up away from him "Gale! Watch out!" I tripped over something, he tried to catch me and we both hit the floor hard; I looked up to only find him on top of me. I heard the Pipe Bombs roll on the floor away from us "A-are you okay?" he asked, his face was really red now from how we were positioned.

His hands were on either side of my head, his face was close to mine, and his waist was between my legs "I…I…" I couldn't speak from my shock and fear, I was breathing hard "P-please…g-get off of me," I whimpered softly and my memories were coming up again from before the apocalypse. Before he could, we both heard a surprise gasp and we both looked away from each other's face and towards the sound. It was Hiei "H-Hiei, this is not what it looks like! I swear!" I said as I shoved Kurama off of me and quickly got up; only to find that he had took off back to the group. I didn't look at Kurama and I quickly gathered up the Pipe Bombs, I took off back to the group so I could explain everything to him.

-Kurama's POV-

I ruined my chances when I kissed her "Dammit," I whimpered, I knew she was going to ignore my feeling towards her now and Hiei was going to hate me for what he saw. I gulped softly, I saw the fear in her eyes when I had accidently pinned her down onto the ground like that but it was an accident.

I followed after them and when I got back to the group, I noticed that Gale was sitting alone and Hiei wasn't there. I walked over to Yusuke and sat beside of him "What happened? Hiei came back and hid away from you both, he told us to leave him alone," he said, I didn't look at him or Gale "Kurama?" I didn't answer and he finally gave up.

I finally glanced up to look at Gale but she didn't even look my way, a bad sign "Great, she's going to kill me," I moaned inwardly, I gulped then looked down and tried to stare at the cracks in the floor. I sighed softly then curled up, I was going to need rest and I knew that I would need my strength for the fight tomorrow; I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

-Hiei's POV-

I curled up tightly under a table, I knew I shouldn't be doing this but…it just hurt me to see Kurama on top of her like that "Why…why did that affect me?" I closed my eyes and held my head; I didn't want to face them.

"Hey, Hiei?" my eyes flashed opened and I saw Gale looking at me "Please, let me explain," she said, I looked away and hoped that she would leave me alone if I ignored her. "I…I'm sorry," I could hear the hurt in her voice but I didn't look at her, I heard her move and I looked up to find her gone.

I crawled out and saw her sitting on the broken, old fountain; I got up then hesitated to walk over to her "G…Gale," I whispered softly, I took a quick look around and saw that everyone was asleep. I slowly walked up to her, my eyes widened when I heard her softly weeping; I kept my mouth shut and got closer to her.

I peered over her shoulder and saw a heart necklace with a picture in it, it was a girl who almost looked similar to Gale "Sister…I need you so much right now," she whimpered, my heart nearly broke.

"She had…a sister?" I thought to myself, I kept my mouth shut and listened.

"It's been so hard without you helping me, I wish you didn't turn," my eyes widen and I took a step back, I gulped softly then shook my head.

"Gale?" I gently touched her shoulder and her face snapped towards me, I saw that her beautiful violet eyes were wet from unshed tears. "I…I'm sorry that I treated you like that," I said softly, she quickly wiped her face dry of her tears and snapped her necklace shut.

She looked back at me "I…I wanted to explain that we tripped," she rubbed her nose with a tissue then tossed it into the fountain "I'm really sorry," she muttered, I sat down beside her and looked down into the fountain.

The water that was in there was very dirty, I tensed up when I felt something lay on my shoulder and I glanced over to see that Gale had laid her head there. I relaxed slightly and noticed that her eyes were closed "She's asleep," I thought, I shook my head slightly and blushed when I felt her snuggle up closer to me. I sighed then rubbed her back "Rest easy, Gale," I muttered, she snuggled up even closer and I blushed even more.


	5. Chapter 5: Time for Love? Nope

_**Chapter 5: Time for Love? Nope, Story time!**_

I yawned slightly and stretched, rubbing my eyes to try to get rid of the light that was pouring in "Gale?" I muttered as I sat up, I looked around and saw that she was already up. I looked around, noticing that everyone was still asleep and I got up then walked over to her "Hey, Gale? Are you okay from yesterday?" I asked softly, she nodded as she packed up some food.

"Thanks," she said, I blinked and helped her pack up separate packs, I set one pack down "I'll explain everything when everyone wakes up," I looked over at her.

"You don't have to," I stated, she waved her hand slightly.

"I know, I know, but you guys must be aching to know more about me," she said as she reloaded a gun "We need more ammo and guns," she stated and I nodded in agreement. I looked over at the others; they were still asleep "Hiei?" I turned to look at her and our lips meet; I blushed then shyly kissed her back. I heard someone stir and she quickly pulled back, I gulped then tried to hide my blush from the others "Morning, guys," she said, her voice as calm as ever.

"G'morning Gale," I heard Yusuke groan as he stretched, I looked over at them and hoped that my blush was gone. Keiko yawned and stretched out, popping her bones then stood up "What's for breakfast?" he yawned as he hopped up and rubbed his eyes.

She chuckled which made me shiver slightly "Anything we can find here," she said as she stretched her slim body and I quickly looked away to look at something else. "I'll go look for something, okay?" they nodded as they slowly headed for the bathroom; I watched them to make sure they all headed off and when they did, I quickly followed after her since I wanted to see if I could sneak another kiss in. I found her behind a counter in the food court "Whatcha need, Hiei?" she asked, I glanced back to make sure no one was near.

"I want…another," I leaned over and caught her in another kiss; she gasped softly then pulled back quickly, I backed up slightly.

I was about to take off when she reached over the counter and pulled me over to her "Don't run," she said, our lips met again and I swear that I felt some heat heading down towards my stomach. I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer, her arms wrapped around my neck and she easily pulled away this time "Y-you…" she whispered, she was panting softly and I quickly hushed her with another kiss but this time, our hands were wandering over each other's body.

My hand slide down to her hip and she tensed up slightly, I pulled away "S-sorry," I muttered as removed my hand from her hip, she suddenly replaced my hand back on her hip. I blushed slightly then quickly pulled it away when I heard footsteps headed our way, her eyes widened slightly from hearing them and she made a mad grab to pick up some random items then shoving them into my arms.

"Hey, what's taking you so long, Gale?" asked Keiko, she looked up from getting something under a counter.

"Just getting a few more things, Hiei, go with her and take the stuff to everyone," I nodded and walked around to Keiko, she took some stuff then walked off with me in pursuit.

-Gale's POV-

I leaned back against the counter with my eyes shut, I could still feel his hands wandering all over my body and the bad thing was, I wanted him to come back and let him "Damn him, how the hell did he turn me on so fast?" I thought, I shook myself out of my thoughts and quickly gathered up some more things to take back. I put the food and plastic utensils into a bag then quickly followed after them so I could at least get something to eat.

"Hey that's mine!" I heard Yusuke snap, I giggled softly as I walked up on the scene of Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting over who got what. I dropped the bag on the ground then dug through one as they continued to fight "You eat that! I'm eating this!" I snickered when Keiko sighed in annoyance then plopped down beside of me to get something to eat.

I glanced over at Hiei as he quietly munched on his food, I leaned back and popped some in my mouth then nudged Keiko in the arm "Look at that, breakfast and a show," we both giggled, she pulled something out and ate while the two continued to fight. I watched as they finally settled down and started to eat what they finally finished fighting over; I gulped down the rest of my food then waited for them to finish eating.

"Hey, Gale is something wrong?" asked Kuwabara, they stopped eating and looked over at me.

"Nothing is wrong, just when you're done eating, I have something to tell you guys," I replied, they looked confused but started back eating again. I glanced at Hiei and he gave me a small nod, he knew what I was going to tell the rest of them "I hope I know what I'm doing by telling them this," I thought to myself as I watched Kurama eat silently by himself. They all started to settle down and finish what they had to eat, which wasn't all that much, they looked over at me when they were all done "Well, two of you have been with me for about two months while the rest has only known me for what? Three days? Yet none of you guys know anything about me," I shifted slightly to get more comfortable. "Back before the zombies started attacking, I had a younger sister," I heard someone gasp but ignored it "Her name was Rachel, we were actually working with the scientists that actually created this mess," I sighed softly, I really hated talking about it but they had to know. I glanced at them "I was the one who actually went out to get our 'volunteers' for their work," I shivered slightly from the memory.

"You mean…?" softly asked Kurama, I nodded slightly and some of them paled.

"Yeah, they got experimented on, one of the worst things I had ever seen and listened too," I muttered, I closed my eyes for a moment and tried not to shudder again. "All of those zombies were people at some point and now look at them, been killed then revived to kill the living," I looked at their faces and they were paler than before. "I know, I know, it was horrible, I was forced to help them bring in people that actually had a life," I bit my cheek gently "I watched them all be turned and…and the scary thing is that…my sister actually told me she wanted to be a part of the experiments," I shut my eyes when I heard them all gasp. I opened my eyes again but I didn't look up at them "They actually forced me down to try and experiment on me," I muttered so softly, I shuddered from the memory of being strapped to a cold table to be painfully experimented on.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder "I-I'm so sorry, Gale," Keiko whispered, I shivered again.

My stomach churned violently and I held down the contents that were swishing around inside "The thing is that, when the scientists were trying to create the Special Infected, some of the experiments went bad which created the weaker of the zombies," I brushed some random strand of hair from my face and my eyes darted to the ground "My sister was turned into a Witch, I'm not sure which one is her but, I want to find out," I stated softly.

"Why find her? How do you know that you haven't already killed her?" I looked up at Yusuke.

"I know that I haven't killed her because she has a birthmark on her shoulder exactly like mine," I replied, pushing up the sleeve on my arm to show off the tattoo like birthmark. "Since the Witches only wear so little, I'll be able to identify her," I pushed my sleeve back down and looked away from everyone.

"But, how did they escape? I mean they should have kept them locked up tight if they were doing this," Kuwabara stated, the others nodded slightly and I looked back up.

I scratched my arm "Well, while experimenting one day, a Tank became furious and suddenly exploded from his cage and started attacking, which broke the rest of the zombies free," I turned my eyes away with a soft sigh from the memories that ran around inside of my head "I was the only survivor," I finished.

* * *

Sorry guys I haven't updated in a long time! D: Please forgive me!


	6. Ammo Time!

_**Chapter 6: Ammo Time!**_

I peered out of the door after telling them everything, I watched as some of the zombies attacked each other but my eyes moved away to find a gun store right across from us "Guns and ammo," I muttered as I stared longingly at the store. I glanced at the others, they were talking quietly among themselves in a small group "They must hate me now," I thought, I notice Hiei look away from me when my gaze landed on him and I flinched slightly. I looked around and started formulating a plan to get the guns; my eyes fell upon two walky-talkies and I quickly snatched them up then examined them both. They both had new batteries in them both "Still good," I thought as I set one down and then checked back over to the group, they were still talking to each other softly, the perfect time to sneak out to the gun store.

I quietly grabbed my gun and Keiko's machete that was lying nearby, I took one more look to make sure no one saw me leave; I put my hand on the bar "Gale? Where are you going?" I froze from Hiei's voice; I looked back at him and saw the others looking at me.

"Forgive me," I said, I jerked the bar free and darted out of the Safe room then jerked the door shut behind me. I started shooting at the zombies that I alerted from my exit of the room and then I ran as fast as I could to the store. My gun was ripped from my hands by a zombie as he dove for my throat; I jerked away from it and kept running only to see a patch of acid appear in front of my path. I leapt over it and landed wrong "GAH!" I yelped when my ankle twisted, I quickly limped inside the doors and slammed them shut behind me.

Tears fell from my eyes as my ankle throbbed wildly; I slid down and pulled my shoe off, whimpering softly "Gale? Gale!" I grabbed the walky-talky that was strapped to my side and pressed the button to talk.

"I…I'm here," I replied with a shaky voice, I grimaced in pain as I gently rubbed my ankle.

"What happened?" cried Keiko.

I let out a shaky sigh "I twisted my ankle when I landed, it hurts really badly," I replied, biting back a whimper as I set it down on the floor "I can't move it at all," I laid my head back on the door as another tear fell.

"Gale, what were you thinking!" yelled Kuwabara, I looked at the thing and smiled weakly.

"Just trying to get us some more ammo," I replied as I tried to push myself up from off the ground, I barely put any pressure on my ankle and yelped loudly in pain. I hit the floor hard when my crutch gave way from under my hand.

"Gale! Gale what happened!" I held my arm tightly to my chest as blood dripped past my fingers, more tears hit the grimy floor as I reached shakily to the walky-talky.

"S…sorry about that," I whispered softly and I gulped to hold back another whimper "I cut myself," I replied with a pathetic tone in my voice, I shakily pushed myself up and leaned back against a glass casing behind me.

I heard shuffling on the other side "Gale, are you-" there was a pause and I looked at it to make sure the battery didn't die "Where's Hiei?" questioned Yusuke, I jerked my head up when I heard a thump from the roof and I quickly turned the volume down on it.

I pulled my legs up near me as I readied the machete for a fight, if it was a Hunter, I would be royally screwed in my condition. I heard something enter the room and shuffle around, I bit my lip as the noise got closer to me "Oh please, don't let it be a Tank," I thought with a soft gulp.

I heard something move and I forced myself to stay completely still "Gale? Are you here?" a hushed whisper broke the silence and I let out a sigh in relief, Hiei peered around and saw me. He walked up to me and glared at me "You are such an idiot!" he hissed and I rubbed the back of my head, he plopped down beside of me and I turned the volume back up on the walky-talky. I looked over at him when I heard something rip "Give me your arm," he demanded and I held out my arm, he started wrapping it up then tucked it into the bandage.

"Thanks," I said as he started checking my ankle.

He grabbed the walky-talky "Keiko, her ankle is swollen," he said, I grimaced in pain from him touching it "What do I need to do?" he asked, I watched Hiei's face as he talked.

"The only thing that I can think of to do is to have it wrapped up tightly so it won't swell and keep it elevated," came her reply, I leaned back against the casing against the casing again and then closed my eyes.

Hiei walked over to me and sat down beside of me then started checking on my ankle "O-Ow!" I yelped, he put his finger to my lips and quietly shushed me as he kept massaging my ankle "H-Hiei that hurts," I whimpered softly, he pulled another section of his shirt off and started wrapping my ankle tightly. I gasped as he finished the wrap, I let out a few shaky breaths "You need to get the weapons over to the others and ammo," I replied, he looked at me.

"I won't leave you alone," he said, I sighed and gave him a death glare.

"You'll get it over to them and that is an order," I growled, he leaned over and kissed me deeply, I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. When I pulled away, I looked him in the eyes "You will get the ammo over there to them, that way they can go ahead and load up then we can leave," I said softly, he sighed in annoyance and then nodded "Thank you," I said then I pressed my lips against his again.

-Kurama's POV-

I paced back and forth, not knowing what was going on over at the gun store "God, what is taking Hiei so long?" I thought; I really didn't want him near her for any period of time.

I stopped pacing when the walky-talky buzzed to life "Hey guys, Hiei's bringing guns and ammo over to you," Gale said, I didn't hear Hiei at all in the back ground. I quickly walked over to the walky-talky as Kuwabara picked it up "Don't worry guys, I'm fine here, I have plenty of stuff to keep me well protected," she stated before we could say anything.

"I do hope you're right," Kuwabara said.

"Just start getting ready to move out when Hiei gets the weapons over to you, I wanna be prepared to get out of here," I snagged the walky-talky form him.

"You can't even walk, how are we supposed to move on when your ankle is sprained?" I asked her, I heard a thump behind me and I turned to find Hiei behind me.

She sighed "I'll be fine, we just might have to stop from time to time," I could tell that she didn't like that idea at all "Just," she paused "don't worry about me if we get caught up with a Tank, just dump me and run, Kurama has the map and the directions to the army pick up is on the map," she said, my eyes widened from the thought.

"No! We can't do that!" I snapped and Keiko paled some as she started loading up the guns.

"Listen, we can sacrifice the whole team for just one person who was stupid enough to get hurt while getting ammo, now load up and then come over to the gun store," she ordered, I sighed softly.

"Fine, we'll be there in just a few," I replied softly and I sat the walky-talky down.


	7. Witch!

_**Chapter 7: WITCH!**_

-Gale's POV-

I limped by Kurama and Hiei as we walked out of the gun store; I was in the middle so the others could defend off any attacks to take the stress off of me "Gale, I think we should take a break now," Kurama stated, I gave him a small and tired glare.

"I'm fine," I said, I grimaced and he looked at me with some concern then I waved it away "Like I said, I'm fine," Hiei brushed his hand against mine in order to tell me to relax some. "Let's just get to the nearest Safe House," I stated with another grimace.

"Take it easy, Gale," Hiei stated, he stopped me "Now sit down and rest your ankle," he said as he gently made me sit down on the hood of a broken down car, the others stopped as well.

Yusuke kept an ear out for any zombies cries that neared us while we rested "God I hate being like this," I sighed as I reached down to rub my sore ankle, so far the swelling was slowly going down since Keiko wrapped ice around it.

The pain was still causing me problems but I so far ignored it till we stopped to rest and only then did the pain explode, it almost reduced me to tears "It's not all your fault," Keiko said as she knelt down to check on my ankle. I flinched in pain as she gently massaged it "Well, it's starting to heal a little but you do need rest before we move on," she stated, I gave her a tired nod and leaned back to watch the clouds float by.

I looked back when I heard Kuwabara plop down on the ground with a grunt; he then moved some and sighed softly "I am so tired of zombies!" he growled as he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes "I just want things to go back to normal and get myself a cheeseburger!" he finished with a huff.

I giggled "Yeah, I really miss seeing all my favorite shows on TV," stated Yusuke as he leaned against the car "Plus I miss fighting off the gangs that ganged up on me a lot," Keiko gave him a small pop. I looked around; I knew they missed everything that they had before the whole thing with the zombies and they wanted things to go back to normal, I watched and listened to them chat about everything.

Hiei hopped up on the hood of the car and started looking around "What's wrong?" he held his hand up and we all went dead quiet, I strained my ears when I heard it. It was a crying sound and it was getting closer and closer, everyone quickly got up and held their weapons tightly "Let's move," I mouthed, they nodded and slowly started moving. I limped quickly to stay near them but I stopped when I saw the Witch wandering around, I gulped softly and then tried to get back with the group.

Hiei came back and stayed by my side as we walked slowly away from her "Take it easy, I can get you out of here if she gets too close," he whispered softly, I nodded slightly but I kept my eye on her as she wandered.

I froze when I saw her shoulder "R…Rachel!" I gasped; Hiei grabbed my arm before I limped after her "No! Let me go! That's my sister!" I cried and he held me tighter as I tried to jerk my arm away from him.

"Stop, she'll kill you!" he growled, I didn't care. Hiei tugged me down the road and away from Rachel "Gale, don't do it, she's not human anymore," I tried to pull away but he held me close to him, he suddenly turned me around and kissed me hard to snap me out of it. I went beet red when he pulled away "Now, calm down and lets go," he said calmly, I gave him a small nod and he took my hand then lead me away from Rachel.

-Kurama's POV-

My eyes widened in shock when Hiei calmed her down with a kiss, I knew they had something going on behind my back but I never thought that he done anything with her! I growled softly to myself as we walked away from the Witch, who was still annoyingly crying in the distance, "Gale, are you okay?" asked Keiko as she touched her shoulder.

"Y-yeah, that was the first time I've seen her since she was…turned," she replied softly, I was a tear run down her cheek and hit the ground. My anger and heart melted from the sight of her pain, she looked away from everyone "F…forgive me, I usually don't act like this," I heard her softly mutter, Keiko hugged her tightly and she buried her face into her shoulder. I glanced at everyone, seeing that they were all distracted by Gale; I slipped away from the group. I had an idea that may end up getting me killed, but I rather die than to see Gale hurting from not seeing her sister again.

I slowly walked back towards the crying that had ended up down an alleyway, I turned the flashlight off and saw her red glowing form at the end of the alley "Crap, she had to go down there," I softly groan, I looked around and found a small rock. I picked it up and tossed it down the alley; she stopped crying and let out a growl like all the other Witches did "R-Rachel? G…Gale wants to-" I yelped when a Smoker's tongue wrapped around me from behind then dragged me to a nearby building "Gah! Rachel! Gale needs you!" I cried. I struggled in the Smoker's tongue, I knew I was too far away from the others and I knew I wouldn't be able to call out for help; I heard Rachel shriek in anger and I closed my eyes when she started running towards me at full speed. Suddenly, the Smoker's tongue snapped off and I hit the ground "Oof!" my eyes opened to see her killing the Smoker with her long, bloodied claws, I crawled back some to give her room "R…Rachel?" I questioned, she looked over at me with her glowing eyes.

She walked over to me slowly, I gulped again then flinched slightly when she ran a claw down my cheek "'ale?" she croaked with her scratchy voice.

I nodded "Y-yeah! She's still alive and she misses you!" I said hurriedly, she took a step back so I could get up "I…I can take you to her," I stated, she tilted her head slightly and I started walking slowly, motioning her to follow after me. She started following me "C'mon, she's this way," I promised, she trotted after me with what seemed like hope in her eyes.

"Kurama, where are you?" I heard Yusuke call out as we neared the group, I shivered when Rachel suddenly was behind me, hiding from the others "Kurama! Where did you go!" Yusuke growled as I walked up.

"Well, I…" I took in a deep breath "I went to find…her," I replied as I moved to the side to expose Rachel.


End file.
